C'tan, Lilnin, The Giver and the Taker
by Xunzar
Summary: This is the only existing true talk with a Star-god, a C'tan. This is the only time someone survived an encounter with a Star-god in recent years. This is the Story of the C'tan named Lilnin, the Giver and the Taker. This is his story
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to the Adeptus Astropathicus Directory

Please type your authorization code:

Welcome Lord Inquisitor Ravenor please name the directory: (Classified)

Sir Inquisitor, That isn't even part of the Adeptus Astropathicus, what can I-:

Override Code Excepted, Now entering the (Classified) section of the (Classified).

File: (Classified):

By Acolyte Daln Tibias 344.M41 (executed for Heresy for the creation of this document)

Authorization level: Classified

Original Author: Classified

Date of Creation: Classified

Notes: this is a heretical document, by reading it you are subject to Extrimus Diablous status.

This is a message uncovered when looking through the files of the long dead Dar'lilth Gransill for a paper for my master.

I believe that the sender was declared Extremis Diablos because of his involvement in what could be considered heretical discussions with Xenos creatures of the most dangerous type.

Author: (Extremis Diablos) ex-inquisitor (Xenos) Sella Morne.

Sender: Astropath Grel'yn Bealstire (executed for Heresy due to activity with ex-Inquisitor Sella Morne)

Receiving Astropath: Astropath Fortune Baelquin

Recipient: Grand Inquisitor of the Drano Sector Dar'lilth Gran'sill

Re: A long time ago…this is the tale of Lilnin the Giver and the Taker.

Thought for the day: Heresy is only that which is not understood.

"I woke, not in the sense you humans think of, but simply the beginnings of self-consciousness. It began, I don't know, so early, it was…strange, I could think, yet I had no way of doing so, you see, language had not been invented. So I could only comprehend, not give names, no, that would come later."

"I was aware; it was long after the start of this mind you. In your time human, maybe four thousand years. I started to see my world, though as I said, I didn't call it that for a long time. I perceived around me a vast expanse of nothing."

"It was ten thousand years later that I developed a language to describe my world. The object of plasma that I unknowingly fed upon what I called a Talsil. It was what I called a Slil, a life-giver."

"Later still I felt that I had a form. This was new; I had not perceived this yet. I realized that there was more than just my mind, there was a semi-corporeal body, me"

"Still later, millennia or two, I felt that I had power, not just suckling off this massive giant. I realized that there was a power in me, though it took me another hundred years to discover two things, one that I could somehow manifest my power to allow me to leave my star, and two, that my star was dying and I needed to find something to feed on."

"I floated to star after star, growing ever faster, ever gaining more power. I was draining stars faster than I used to; I was devouring stars faster and faster. It was amazing the feeling of raw power, more and more, always growing in me."

"I started to land on these chunks of rock floating under me as I moved. Now I had been ignoring these but I was desperate, I needed to get stronger and I wanted to drain anything I could. This was long before most life had started forming."

"I landed on these floating things of rock, they were always floating around the stars I fed off of, and so I decided to try if I could get anything out of them. Well, I landed on one not far from the star you call Sol. It is near the planet that you call Terra. Well that star was too small but there was this rock floating near it, right near it. It was harsh; this was the first of the rocks I was on."

"I stopped and started to try to drain it but there was nothing, just the hint that if I tried harder there would be a great reward. So I kept at it and I pierced the crust of the planet and found something both more and less than the stars."

"It was more power-filled, yet it was less. It hinted at the idea that there was potential for the rock. Its power invigorated me more than the star stuff, so I left, heading for the next solar-system to devour everything, both planet and star."

"The planet you call Mercury was the place I first tasted the essence of a planet uninhabited. I caused its inability to support life, I killed it, and I drained the planet's life-force."

"Well for a million years or more I was eating stars and planets. Then one day, a second to me, I felt this tug towards a distant galaxy, I moved steadily towards it eating as I went."

"Eventually I arrived at the planet calling to me. It was a planet under a dying sun. The blood red color told me that it would die soon. The inhabitants cried out for me. I went to them and the praised me."

"They said that I would help them to annihilate another species. They gave me what I wanted most, what I envied of them. They gave me a body."

"They said that I was the strongest of their gods, they called us the C'tan. They said I was their death god. Not as Nightbringer, a wanton slaughterer, but the god of death, just death, and life. I was to be the leader of the C'tan and help them to conquer the galaxy"

"One or two of them died seeing me, their essence fled their bodies and I tasted it. I wanted more. This was filled with flavor and power. Stars had raw power yes but, this; this had true energy, the flux of power coursed through me like never before. I could feel that I was more powerful than even before. This was what had been missing when I first tasted a planet, it had been missing souls."

"I needed more. I wanted more power. I, like Nightbringer, threw myself into the Necrotyr's campaign of destruction. While Nightbringer laid waste to whole planets to sate his hunger I slaughtered entire galaxies for their suns, their planets, and their souls."

"I was strong, and I fought, killing Old Ones, ahhh, they had such rich taste, and their essence, it was more powerful then all other races. Soon I had started to only destroy galaxies in my search for Old Ones."

"I look on those days with fondness. I was still young, immature; I had not realized the consequences of my actions. I made my first true planet fall in the late starting of the war."

"I had gained power, laying waste to galaxies of suns, planets, and souls will do that, I landed and was standing over and above the Necrotyr. They had been transformed by me into Necrons. Their power was now truly an army for a god."

"I stood over looking them and I wondered, wondered why I was standing on a planet when I could have gained so much power, but I knew I had too, something was calling to me."

"I flew to the front line and darted forward."

"There were lines of them, the Old Ones and their progeny. I slammed into the first line, and with each swing of my black metal arms I scythed them by the hundreds. There was a cabal of their sorcerers at the back of the army. I made my way towards them, sorcerers have such tasty essence. One of them blasted me with something; I suppose it was to make me fall unconscious. I knew it didn't work. It felt like they had developed it back when I was just eating stars. I was too powerful for it. But I knew, knew that they would take me home to do a study or do something else. So let them capture me; they tied me up, not that it would help, and placed me in a princely lodging on their biggest star ship."

"I was of course curious why they would try to capture me. So I waited for them to come and do something. They didn't come so I started to look around the room."

"It was very nice. There was a soft bed, it was probably the softest thing in existence, but I had no nerves. In a cabinet where you humans keep alcohol there was something that showed me that just maybe they had something else in mind. The cabinet contained souls, distilled souls. They tasted wonderful, rather like you humans like you alcohol to age, these souls had aged and distilled and were so much better, more powerful! I had to know how!"

"They came, a week I think, and they came and sat in the room and talked, just talked. We talked about many things. There was discussion about wildlife, something that it would seem they expected me to know nothing about, but I had all the knowledge gleaned by having eaten the souls of the animals, I knew all their secrets."

"We also talked about stars; they were very interested in my vast knowledge. They talked to me about many kinds of stars, they were even curious to know which tasted the best."

"They told me about more subtle nuances of the universe, even things that _I_ didn't know. They showed me that there were things in the galaxy that had better use than food."

"Eventually the subject turned to Necrotyr. They were curious why I sided with them. Well, I explained, I told them that it was my thirst for power. I begged them to tell me how they made those souls that were in my cabinet taste so good."

"They offered me something, something I couldn't refuse. A chance to make up for the evil I did, a chance to help good, a chance to gain far more power, and a chance to have nerves. To be able to feel, that was the one thing I wanted that I could never have."

"I readily agreed and they explained how they had made those souls. Those souls were the souls of the Necrotyr, I thought I had devoured them, but if you save a soul, and keep it, it gets stronger and better. If I took more time, savored each one of the souls, saved them for a thousand years, the power would be worth it."

"So, Human, have you any idea what you have dallied with yet? You, I suspect, have nary and idea what you are chatting so calmly with. Well, I will tell you, you are talking with the only star-god, C'tan if you will, to survive the ages."

"Now, back to the story."

"The Old Ones taught me all their secrets and I taught them many of mine. The showed me how to distill souls, they even showed me how to create life, true life. The seeds of their work would be replanted. That was their plan."

"With my power I would be able to rebuild the galaxies I had destroyed. I could make planets and populate them. They made a deal with me. If I helped them destroy my brethren and their army, and I rebuilt their seeds of life: they would let me take a small percentage of the planets I made for my own purposes, distilling souls, but only if I let these planets flourish as well."

"I had already seen much of what the Old Ones could do and it was fascinating. They made the same life I destroyed, I made that life, put it on planets I made, I even watched over the burgeoning races on these planets."

"I created planets made of black-stone. They had the power to kill any C'tan but myself. They were slowly moved into position around the planets the last of my brethren inhabited. They locked themselves in time-capsules; there was nothing I could do."

"I moved the planet one of my brethren had entombed himself on. He had placed himself in a solar system I protected. It had one of my fondest creations on it: the Humans. His planet I moved to where I had thousands of Black-Stone-Fortresses floating. You thought it was an asteroid belt."

"The Old Ones kept their promise, in a way I had not expected. They sacrificed themselves to give me true nerves. My power altered them of course but nerves that could feel; it was wondrous to feel for the first time."

"I felt their desire to continue their works through me and I was all too happy to do so. I floated between my favorite species checking on them, making adjustments as needed."

"I drifted watching my favorites. The Eldar made a Mistake I hated to see. They became hedonists. They even created a Chaos god."

"The Tau nearly destroyed themselves; I had to craft a new species amongst the Tau to fix that problem."

"The Orks did exactly what I thought they would, not that I liked how they turned out, but I agreed with the Old Ones inside my head, advising me: I should avoid interference if I could."

"The Tyranids, they were interesting, I modeled them off of some species I placed on Terra, Bees, Ant, etc."

"The Dark Eldar were not part of my plans. They even worshiped a Chaos god. That was worrying to no end, but I couldn't do anything. There were more pressing matters."

"The Humans were growing fast, wonderfully fast; they had the tastiest essence so I was pleased at the large amount of them. Then they started genetic engineering. Dear, that was troublesome but no interference still.

Then came the Emperor, one of my best designs no doubt. The problem was not only was he fighting his own kind but his people were setting up on MARS, right on top of one of my slumbering brethren. He woke, and even stated to control the humans there, but no involvement. Then came Horus."

"The Idiot started worshiping the gods of Chaos. The fool thought he could take over for the Emperor. As it was he managed to get almost half of the Emperor's bioengineered warriors on his side."

"He started to tear up the carefully built empire created by my favorite. The man just didn't get that the powers of Chaos wouldn't let him control them. Between the two sides my carefully built food supply was getting vaporized."

"Dear me, it was rather worrisome having to sit and wait for someone to win. When Horus arrived at 'Terra' I was truly worried that he would win. I actually to action then, I overloaded his physical and psychic shields, I let the Emperor get to him."

"The Emperor didn't do as well as I would have liked. He nearly died and by the time you humans arrived at his body his wasn't really alive. Horus had done far more damage than I had thought."

"You humans encased your Emperor in a Throne of Gold. The alchemy of the throne was a useless intricacy; the man-god was already dead. The leaders of your religion use the throne to kill most Psykers before they can cause trouble for them. They keep the 'Throne' so that they can continue to run you worlds."

"No, don't try to argue, remember how old I am, I know these things. Trust me or not, believe me or not, it has no affect on the truth. You have my utmost apologies for shattering your faith. And even more apologies because you will be executed in about three days for heresy. Please make sure to finish this interview."

"Not a great idea but I did start trying to fix the damage done by your war, but there was little I could do."

"So for the last 30,000 years I have been just feeding on souls, gaining power, and learning from the races of my own creation. It is kind of like a learning experience from having children but on a much larger scale, especially since these children are constantly killing each other."

"If you ever have the need to expand on this interview please come again. Now prepare yourself for death. Three days time is all you have left."

End Recording

Knowledge is power, yet heresy has knowledge without necessity corrupting. Think about this all ye who read this.


	2. AN

Anonymouse: Genius, of course there is no C'tan named Lilnin. That is why this is fan fiction. While I thank you for taking the time to even read my fic, I with that you would do me the favor of remembering what Fanfics are.

Katyn: Thanks for reading any of this rather unworthy fic. Thank you for pointing out the spelling mistake. Please note though, the thing in the Necron Codex is not really a transcript. It is the Deceiver killing a Callidus Assassin…not really what you'd call a transcript.


End file.
